


"I like talking to you."

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has social anxiety to the point where he won't talk. Dave is the new boy in class that he's... kind of in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like talking to you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna like or reblog this on tumblr: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/28207601548/

Your name is John Egbert, and you are the actual definition of social anxiety. You can’t talk to anyone. At all. You have, ahem, ‘selective mutism’.

That is, until there’s a new boy in your class who sits by you and smiles pretty and has cute freckles and wears sunglasses all the time and who’s named Dave Strider and who you fall in love with after he says three words to you. “Hi, I’m Dave.”

“hi dave. i’m john!” You write on the desk because talking is hard.

“Don’t you talk?”

You shake your head.

Over time, sometimes you squeak at him or smile real wide and one time he came over and that was the night you were gonna speak to him.

You were gonna tell him you loved him.

You’d watched a movie you’d typed through it you’d done everything short of just fucking saying it. And then you looked at him and said “H-Hi.”

He looked shocked. “Dude, you just… talked.”

“I kn-know. C-can I t-t-t-tell you something?”

He nodded and bit his lip.

“I l-l-l-l… fuck I can’t say it.”

“I love you too.”

Holy. Shit. What.

You give a nervous giggle. “I c-can’t believe it.”

“It’s true.”

“Wow.” You smile carefully and can only watch as Dave leans over and kisses you. Holy shit.

“I’m s-sorry I can’t say much.”

“Don’t be, okay?” he smiled warmly and kissed you again.

“I think I like talking to you.”


End file.
